Truth or dare
by Tori Renee Carreido Vargas
Summary: this is my truth or dare, there are many like it but this one is mine! WARNING: Contains crack pairings & rated M material. PLEASE SEND IN DARES! I HAVE NOTHING TO WORK ON! DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX I will let you request a theme too! *is so out of Ideas*
1. Chapter 1

**This was deleted by upsetting thing so I'ma redo this bitch! This time NO KIDS!**

IA13 walked into the studio deviously. she pressed a button on the wall & the cast of Hetalia (with her Ocs) & chipsivanna appear in the room. England speaks first.

"Where the bloody hell are we?!" he shouted angrilly. IA13 Coughed fakely; all attention was turned to her. "HELLO! & Welcome to Truth or dare! or as I like to call it; HELL!" Spontanious fire appears; scaring the naiive ones. "Ahhhh! DOITSU HELP IM GUNNA DIE!" He lept into Germany's arms; shaking with fear. Lichtenstein ran behind Switzerland who aimed his gun at the fire... lika derp. Romano screamed & ran behind Spain who chuckled at the fire. Russia stared at the fire admiringly. the rest you can guess for yourself. IA13 just chuckled warmly & made the fire dissappear. "You guys are awesome! okay so I'll explain this jiz to yah okay?" they nodded. "So, people send dares & truthes to you guys through PMs, they can also send in Ocs, Pairing requests & hosts. weather they be temporary or not." Finland raised his hand "Yes Tino?" "What are truths & dares & what happenes if we decline them?" "Well, Dares are things tha we want you to do, like if someone dares Romano to eat a tomato. & Truths are questions we want that character to answer. like what is Hungary's favorite pairing? if you decline then we can use this on yah!" pulls out a sack of weapons & torture devices "But everyone has 1 free decline, I suggest you use them wisely." Canada raised his hand "Canada! whatayah want buddy?" "Y- you saw me?" he was shocked "Uh.. yeah. I can see everyone & everything! so what's your question?" "C- can we give our declines to someone e- else?" "Yeah! they're all yours! use them how yah like! why do you ask?" "C- cause I'd like to give mine to P- Prussia..." "Awww! That's adorable! okay do it hun!" Canada hands his golden card with the word 'Declined' on it in cursive to Prussia. "H- here, I dont want it..." Prussia glomps him "THANKS BIRDE!" "N- no problem..." Prussia lets go & Canada crawls back to his spot on dah floor.

Romano raises his hand "Yes hun?" "What do we do until we get requests?" "Simple darlin, I dare you!" she smiles innocently. she first points to Norway "Norway! I dare you to turn Finland into a fem! chibi!" Norway's eyes brighten up as he grabs his cloak & casts the spell; Finland is replaced with a chibi him in piggy tails & a dress; he's a girl chibi "Hi!" Tina (Tino's fem) smiles brightly & waves. Hungary fangirl squeals & huggles the chibi "Eeep! Japan get the camera!" Japan pulls out 2 cameras & together the black mail fan club takes about a thousand pictures.

IA Then points to England "England! do the same to Romania but lose the girl!" England does so & Romania is an adorable vampire chibi, the black mail artists have fangasms & pass out. Romania crawls over to Tina "Hi!" he greets & hugs her. she hugs back & giggles "Hi!" Norway almost smiles at the adorability of his 2 friends hittin it off as Chibis. Denmark however... "OMG THAT'S SO FUCKING CUTE!" He glomps the two (now frightened) chibis.

IA13 grabs the camera off the wall "We will return after this comercial break!" she cut the camera & procedes (with the help of the other nordics) to pry Denmark off the Chibi forms.

**END! Hope yah like it! I'll keep the chibis like that a while! please just 1 rule; NO DARES & TRUHTES BY REVIEW! ALL REVIEWED TRUTHS & DARES WILL BE IGNORED! I'm sorry I have to be so harsh, but I cant have my story be reported for being an 'interactive fic' or whatever it's called.**

**Italy: Please Review & PM dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome one & all to He- *cough* oops I mean Truth or Dare! *smiles unconvincingly***

IA13 walks back into the studio one hour later to see 5 of them are CHIBIS! (( Not including The 2 that are already that way)) all of the other Nordics & Romano were chibis! She looked at England & he froze. She shrugged it off & got everyone in the circle. "Today... WE GOT DARES!" She threw her hands up for emphisis "Spain, could you read the first one?" she held the card out to the adressed Nation & he shrugged, taking the card & reading it. "This one's from hetaliaislife3:"

**_dares-_**  
**_ america:KISS SCOTLAND(im a huge fan of that pairing...)_**  
**_ england:try and get someone to eat your cooking _**  
**_ people with cowlicks and curls:let the people the author picks touch your e-zone_**

**_ truth-_**  
**_ italy:did you know germany IS holy roman empire?_**  
**_ romania:whats your favorite blood type?_**  
**_ sealand:hmmm if your empire grows can i live there?_**

"Let's start with America's... SCOTLAND! AMERICA!" The two nations walked forward "Kiss for the lovely girl wont you?" America lookes shocked & Scotland gags "Or, you could waiste your decline cards now..." America shoots his forward " 'cause it's my dare, he dont have to use his!" "Actually... whatever I'll allow it THIS TIME!" snatches the card & strikes it with lightning; it desinigrated. "Next! England! get someone to eat your cooking!" everyone but England & IA13 grimaces "I-... I'll eat it!" IA13 shouts. Prussia grabbs her shoulders & shakes her violently "DONT DO IT IA13! NOT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE & APPENDIX!" He's shaking with fear "I eat brittish food all the time! England make me the best stuff you got!" England perked up & gave her some fish & chips. she ate it without complaining (I hope you dont mind it being me to eat the food) but then a weird sound came from her stomach. she walked into the bathroom & barfed. she comes back & looks at him "Sorry England... it tastes good! it just dont agree with me..." a minute of awkward silence "EVERYONE WITH A COWLICK OR A CURL COME HERE!" They walk forward. "First, Spain! pull Romano's curl ASAP!" he comes forward & looks at Chibi Romano apologeticaly "Sorry Romanito.." pulls his curl a bit too violently. Romano goes red & shivers. IA then gives Romano a tomato ('cause he's a flippin chibi) & turns to Prussia "PRUSSIA! Pull Canada's curl!" his eyes go wide. he looks at Canada & runs to him; yanking his curl violently. Canada went redder than Romano & smacked his lips against the unsuspecting Prussian's. The rest went on like this; Hungary pulled Austria's &... they're in the closet now, Germany pulled Italy's & Italy cried for ten minutes until Romano gave him pasta, Denmark pulled Norway's & Norway chibi glomped him, England pulled America's & America kissed him full on & The Korea twins pulled eachother's & nothing happened... they were duds. IA13 stood back & admired her work. she then turned to Italy. "Italy hun?" he looked at her "Yes Mrs. IA13?" She whispered in his ear "Germany is Holy Rome..." he shot up & glomped the death out of Germany. chanting 'HOLY ROME HOLY ROME!' IA13 chuckled & turned to Romania "ROMANIA! what's your favorite type of blood?" he turned to her "Type O, the rarest & the sweetest!" he licked his lips & she turned to Sealand "Sea-kun!" he looks at her expectantly "If your empire was bigger, could hetaliaislife3 live there?" he pondered for a minute "Yeah! she could!" "Alright! now for... Finland to read agarfinkle's!" chibi Tina takes the cards & reads:

**Truths:**  
** 1. Russia- why are you so afraid of Belarus? Also, how is it you can sit in Busby's chair and not die?**  
** 2. Canada- why can't you stand up for yourself and demand that the other countries, especially America, treat you with respect?**  
** 3. England- why did you abandon Austria during the War of Austrian Succession?**

** Dares:**  
** 1. Italy- no pasta for a month**  
** 2. Hungary- kick Prussia in the groin**  
** 3. France- call Belarus ugly right in front of her face**

Tori (that's her name from now on folks) smirked at the dares & turned to Italy "Italy!" snatches the pasta away "NO PASTA FOR A MONTH!" Italy screamed & hid under the table "Took it better than I thought! Hungary! Kick Prussia in his BABY MAKAH!" Hungary does so & Prussia falls to the floor wincing in pain whist covering his groin. Canada ran over & hugged him. "FRANCE! Call Belarus ugly TO HER FACE!" He threw his 'DECLINE' card at her face "Alright nevermind, sorry agarfinkle! Russia! First; why are you scared of Belarus?" he winced "She's a creepy stalker." Tori deadpans "& you aren't..." "Touche" "Next! why can you sit in bugsby's chair without dying?" he pondered for a minute " I scare the death away!" "COOL! Next Canada! WHY cant you stand up for yourself?!" Canada shrunk back as all eyes were on him "I- I try but no one even sees me..." Tori thinks for a moment & plops a neon hat on him "There! now people will see you! NEXT! England, why did you abandon Austria in the War of Austrian Succession?" England looked down ashamed "I- I new we couldn't win & I hate losing..." Austria yelled at him "SO YOU LEFT ME ALONE?!" "Alright... new topic people! see 'yall next time on TRUTH OR DARE!"

**First; thank you for your love my many fans! *two claps* wow I'm really hated aren't I... oh well THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**Finland: REVIEW & PM PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow 50 VIEWS! I- I feel loved... thank you my many FANS! *Crickets* Ah what the hell...**

Tori walks into the studio 1 week later to be crushed by a girl with honey blonde hair. "Ow! Damn what the hell happened?!" the girl sat up & smiled, reaching out her hand "Hi! I'm hetalia miss!" She shakes the intruder's hand warrily "I- I'm In-" "I know who you are! Your the awesome insane-assylum-13!" she proclaimed triumphantly. IA shook her head but froze & looked at her "HETALIA MISS!" She glomps her "MY NEWEST & COOLEST CO-HOST EVAHS!" 'She's your only co-host you git!" "... Arthur... not cool..." England glared. IA13 & EID hopped up "DARES! They said in unison. "Okay so, since these are her dares, EID will read the dares!" she takes the dares & reads:

**All: EEEEEAT THE SCOOOOOONES. *holds up plate of scones* Don't worry, one of my OCs made them and she's a good cook.**  
** Romano: Marry Spain NAO.**  
** Italy: Which is better, red or white pasta sauce? I'm a tomato-sauce girl myself.**  
** China: *says nothing and glomps***  
** Romania: VAMPIRE BROTHER! *hug* I actually seem to be a vampire: I have abnormally long and sharp canines, I burn in the sun very easily, I hate the sun, I'm super pale, I love the taste of blood...**  
** Russia: Either give up vodka for 4 chapters or spend 10 minutes locked in a room with Belarus and no chance for escape.**

"Okay so first!" makes the oc's scones appear "Guys, these arent Englands... but you still have to eat them..." they alll groan (or in Prussia's case cry into Germany's shoulder) Prussia then gets an Idea & flung his 'decline' card in her rest grimace & eat them. but... they tasted good! IA13 then wiped off her mouth (she ate both hers & Prussia's scone) & walked to Spain & Romano "Spain propose to Romano! make it fluffeh!" Spain then got on 1 knee & pulled out a little black box. Romano looked at him with misty eyes. Spain opened the box to reveal a gold ring with rubys to spell out the name 'Romano' in fancy writing. he then spoke "Romano Lovino Vargas, will you make me the happiest man alive & marry me?" Romano nodds & Spain slides the ring on his finger; several fangirl squeals in the background & a certain Swiss pulled out his gun; shooting it in the air. the fangirls disperse.

Tori fake coughs & looks at the list, walking over tl Italy "ITALY! Which is better hun, Red or white pasta sauuce?" Italy thinks for a minute (with Prussia screaming about the apocolipse) & responds "RED! Red is the best pasta sauce! it's richer & has better flavor!" Germany double takes at the REASONABLE answer from him. EID doesnt notice & smiles "THANKS!" Huggles Italy & then China. Tori then looks back at the dare list "Russia! either a) give up vodka for 4 chapters b) spend 10 minutes locked in the 'inescapable' room with Belarus or c) give me your 'Decline card! what do you choose?" holds the mic in his face. he pushes it away & smirks "I can escape any room, so I pick B!" she shoves him & Belarus in the titanium room after taking his pipe. he pounded on the door but to no avail. he even tried SCARING the door but it didnt budge * Belarus got her fun... poor Russia... EID then turned to Romania & hugged him. "VAMPIRE BROTHER!" He hugged back. IA13 then looked at Italy & smirked "My turn..." she walked towards him & Germany jumped in the way "Oh... Germany volunteers first... Germany, go into the closet with... ITALY KUN!" Italy was innocently playing with a butterfly. Germany went white & pulled Italy gently into the closet. "WELL THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR..." She points to Chibi Denmark "TRUTH OR DARE BITCHES!"

**Guys! I love the support I get for this show! you guys are so nice! & let's give a hand for my FIRST CO-HOST! *Applause button pushed* now now settle down... &...  
**

**Italy: REVIEW! & Send me pasta!**

**Me: No pasta for a month remember?**

**Italy: WAAH! DOITSU! SHE WONT LET ME EAT PASTA! *Starts crying***

**Me: I- I'm sorry! It's a dare not me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back! I'm on a roll for this shit! I've got alot of views! I feel loved guys thanks! I'm going for 500 views by 10 chapters so can you lend a hand? KUDOS TO _Hetaliaislife3 _& _Hetalianmiss _for being my awesome co-hosts!  
**

IA walks into the studio with Hetaliaislife3 & Hetalianmiss. all three of them wearing sunglasses & leather jackets. they each carry a golfclub as 'bad to the bone' plays. the countries are all dropped into the circle & the hostesses sit down. "Okay! countries, Meg. Meg, countries." they wave & so does Meg. "Okay so can you please read your dares ?" she takes the cards & reads:

**truth-**  
** america:do you like iggy?**  
** italy:how are you doing knowing germany is holy rome?**  
** belarus:why dont you go for 2p russia? since he likes 2p belarus he will probably like you **  
** prussia:prussia im wondering have you ever met blackstar?!**

** dares- **  
** poland:dance to im a barbie girl**  
** japan:sing your favorite vocaloid song **  
** russia:say random things at random times**

Tori's eyes wide at the beautifully blackmail worthy dares. "OKAY! Poland! Dance to 'Barbie girl' & I'll add that you do it... in a tutu!" he squeals & skips into the changing room. coming back in a pink frilly sparkly tutu. "Okay I'm like, totally ready!" EID turns on the music & IA13 quietly sings along to the song as Poland dances to it; surprisingly well for a guy. when he's done Lithuania drags him out of the room for... M rated reasons... Tori giggles & turned to Japan "Japan! SING YO FAV VOCOLOID SONGZ!" hi went white & started sweating. "I- I dont know... I dont sing vorcariod werr..." She just looked at him skepticaly "do it or lose the decline card, & I expect some brutal dares later on hun.." "... Fine..." takes the mic & 'Alice in musicland' plays

_CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU isoide ikanakya ma ni awanai!_  
_ aa CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU GIKUSHAKU suru no wa mou iya da_  
_ sora CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU jikan wa don don hette yuku_  
_ mou tonikaku boku ni wa jikan ga nai_

_ nee sonna ni awatete ittai zentai doushita no?_  
_ dokoka no dareka to itsu da ka dokoka de machiawase?_  
_ sou! kanojo wa CHIKUTAKU tottemo jikan ni SHIBIA da yo_

_ "Sonna ni?" "Sou sa!"_

_ datte kanojo wa joou-sama_

_ KAKUKAKU-SHIKAJIKA CHIKUTAKU dou ni mo jikan ga nai kara_  
_ hanashi ga aru nara mata no kikai ni shite okure_

_ sore nara hitotsu dake oshiete naze sonna toki demo_  
_ youki ni uta o utau no?_

_ sore wa MUSICLAND MUSICLAND?_  
_ sou sa MUSICLAND WONDERLAND!_  
_ koko ga MUSICLAND dakara sa!_

_ jaa osaki ni shitsurei mata au hi made BAI BAI sayonara!_

_ matte!_

_ aa nante fushigi na sekai na no deshou_  
_ kono saki wa nani ga matteru kashira_

_ ojou-san ee?_  
_ ojou-san watashi?_  
_ "Sou ojou-san" "Naani?"_  
_ "Kimi wa dare?" "Watashi no namae wa..."_  
_ "Kimi wa namae na no?"_

_ sou iu anata wa dare na no?_

_ Who am I? toikakete miyou_  
_ naze?_  
_ Who am I? wakaranainda_

_ Who are you? nee oshiete yo_  
_ Who am I? aimai sa_

_ tada wakatteru no wa utatteru boku wa_  
_ saikou ni HAPPII tte koto_

_ You love music uta o utaeba_  
_ sukoshizutsu miete kuru_

_ boku ga ikiru imi wa kitto koko ni aru_  
_ "Datte sou boku wa" "Sou ne kitto watashi mo"_  
_ saikou no SINGER na no sa!_

_ kono fuugawari na RIZUMU wa doko kara kikoete kuru no kashira?_  
_ sorya watashi da yo watashin koto daro? saa koshi kaketara hajimeru zo_

_ ocha wa ikaga? ocha wa ikaga?_  
_ tanoshiku nomeba sekai mo odoru_  
_ ocha wa ikaga? saa ocha o douzo_  
_ aa nante hen na FUREIBAA_

_ fudan no aji ni narechimattara_  
_ subete ga taikutsu ni nacchimau mono sa_

_ arikitari no mono ja tsumaranai_  
_ sore o shitta YATSU wa minna IKAREchimau no sa_

_ ocha wa ikaga? hora ocha wa ikaga?_  
_ ki o teraitakerya IKAREchimae_

_ ocha wa ikaga? saa ocha o douzo_

_ aa IKARErya tanoshii TII TAIMU!_

_ mayoikonda mori no naka watashi o izanau koe ga_  
_ fukai kiri ni kodama suru watashi no michi wa docchi_

_ acchi socchi soretomo kocchi?_  
_ yuujuufudan na ojou-san_

_ dakedo sore wa watashi mo onaji_  
_ acchi mo socchi mo aruku michi_

_ aa yorokobi ya kanashimi ya itoshisa made_  
_ uta ni shitai mono zenbu nuri kasanete ittara_

_ saisho ni motometeita mono ga nanika wakaranaku natte_  
_ saigo ni nokosareta mono wa_

_ toumei na etai no shirenai ongaku to mukosei no zangai_  
_ sore o geijutsu to yoberu no ka dare ni mo wakaranai_

_ atama no naka wa GOCHA GOCHA demo toumei na no mo warukunai_  
_ dakedo kimeta watashi wa kimeta watashi no michi_

_ kou ka fukou ka kanojo ga eranda_  
_ michi wa joou e tsuzuku michi_

_ joou heika no onari!_

_ watashi ga joou-sama sa nanika monku aru no?_  
_ watashi ga utaeba dare mo ga kugizuke_  
_ subete o fukujuu saseru OORA_

_ "Anata ga joou-sama" "Sou sa oboete ooki"_  
_ "Utsukushii utagoe" "Atarimae ja nai?"_

_ OOKESUTORA saa hajimemashou_  
_ watashi no MUSIC_

_ minna iu koto okiki watashi no tame ni kanadenasai_  
_ subete watashi no mono yo watashi wa joou-sama dakara sa!_

_ chotto matte kore wa minna de kanaderu MUSIC_  
_ henteko demo mata maranakute mo_  
_ ooawate na toki demo HAPPII o kanjiteru no sa_

_ juunin-toiro dakedo kasanareba HAAMONII ni naru_  
_ riyuu wa tanjun sa datte WE LOVE MUSIC!_

_ ohanashi o shiyou mukashibanashi yori_  
_ motto motto suteki na otogibanashi_

_ sore wa arifureta mahou no PHILOSOPHY_  
_ minna no HAATO ni kakureta MUSICLAND_

_ Alice in Musicland _  
_ How do you get to Musicland? _  
_ Over the hill or underland? _  
_ Or just behind the tree? _

_ When clouds go rolling by _  
_ They roll away and leave the sky _  
_ Where is the land beyond the eye _  
_ that people cannot see? _

_ Where do stars go? _  
_ Where is the silver crescent moon? _

_ They must be somewhere _  
_ in the sunny afternoon _

_ Alice in Musicland _  
_ Where is the path to Musicland? _  
_ Over the hill or here or there? _  
_ I really wonder where_

_ Now we know the answer _  
_ When we're enjoying music _  
_ Always we're in Musicland!_

The hostesses & crew clap. Tori wipes a tear from her face & looks at Russia "RUSSIA! Say random things at random times!" "Pasta da?" "Excellent!" she walks over to America & smirks; splashing truth syrum in his face "do you like Iggy?" 'Yes, I love him but he doesnt like me back..." "AWW!" 3 little hostesses glomp America. "We love yah hunny!" "Yeah who needs that eyebrow freak?" "DONT CRY!' the hostesses comfort him but England steps forward "I... never said I dont like the git..." America looked up at him & they both blushed. "AWW SO SUGARY I'S GUNNA GET DIABETES!" they let the USUK continue for the sake of blackmail & fluffiness & walk into another room. "Italy, how're yah doin knowing Germany is Holy Rome?" Italy beams at her "Oh just fine! We had alot of fun when w-" he was cut off by a certain German hand covering his mouth "... dont talk about it Italia..." Italy nods & Germany removes his hand. Tori then turns to Belarus & Beams "Hey Bells! Why dontcha go after 2p Russia? he likes you & is practically Russia!" Belarus's eyes go wide "REALLY! Where is 2p brother?" She points to a room & she runs out yelling "Marry me, marry me marry me..." Russia just said simply "I like pie da~" he's a good random man! Meg then turns to Prussia & asks "Have you ever met Blackstar from Warriors?" "YEAH! The awesome me always talks to him on-line!" "COOL tell him I said hey!" "Alright!" she then looked at the next card & read "This is from a reviewer with no account, you can review your dares, but only if you dont have an account BTW...:"

**France: do u ever have a bet with ur two buddies? England: i dare u to turn Canada & Japan into a girl & make out with fem!Japan. Prussia: i dare to change into pirate mode & make out with fem!Canada. Italy: do u ever eat pasta made in oriental way but with same ingridients?**

"Kay I dont know what the oriental way is so we'll skip that one, FRANCY PANTS! Do you ever bet with the other BTT?" "Why ofcoarse Ma Chere! that's practicaly all we do non?" the other two nod "Okay so, IGGY CHOW! Turn Canada & Japan into GURLS!" He does so "Okay, since I dont ship that pairing (sorry hun) we'll have it be Greece instead, GREECE! MAKE OUT WITH JAPAN!" Japan shoots up "WHAT! no way no ho-" he was cut off by Greek lips pressed against his. he swooned in the kiss. A certain hungarian was going crazy with pictures & Tori turned to Prussia "PRUSSIA! Go into priate mode & claim the lips of your Canadian maiden!" Hungary puts her camera down for a sec to plop the pirate hat on Prussia; the effects were immediate. Ey! where's me lil man?" Tori looks him in the eye & points to Canada "I've go a maiden for yah captain!" he rushes to her & pressed his lips firmly on hers. after a while he starts undressing her; Alfred doesnt like that. he ran in between them & pushes Prussia to the wall "OFF. MY. SISTER!" Tori then used her author powers to restrain the two now brawling nations; by locking them in cells on opposite sides of the studio. "THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS! Tune in next time for... TRUTH OR DARE!"

**Okay so just a quick note; If you dont have a fanfiction account, then I'll allow you to review your Dares & truths. it just isnt fair to make you unable to dare these perfectly dareable nations! so thanks and...**

**America: REVIEW BITCHES!**


	5. Chapter 5 (SHE LIVES!)

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY! I will now upd- *has a chair flung right above her head* I'M SORRY OKAY?! Alright, let's update this shit! *crowd applauds* Also a quick thank you to AwesomeWest, ****Kunikohime** **Madoka Tanuki, Hetalian Miss, Agarfunkle & MANY OTHERS (That I'm too lazy to list) For being forever loyal to my story! *gives all of you a virtual cookie* So this chapter will begin as a interesting night to a normal morning, & then go to the dares (if you all wondered how their life was between dare chapters)**

A13 rises from an eery mist, her eyes closed & her arms crossed over her chest, she's wearing a black sleeveless dress & her hair is (for once) not in a ponytail & Black. Italy screams & hides behind Germany "AAH! IT'S-A ZOMBIE! I'M-A SORRY FOR-A STEALING YOUR-A PASTA TORI! I WAS-A SO HUNGRY!" America is found trembling under the couch. Tori opens her eyes & they shine an eery red, her voice sounds in a deep echoey version of her own voice "Welcome to hell my pretties, you're all gunna die" she smiles evilly, revealing pearly white fangs. they now see that her skin is without a single freckle or blemish, a far shy from her before "TORI WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!" America cries

"I have fortaken a new form, one of EVIL!" she laughs evilly & lightning flashes behind her, by now everyone's scared shitless... except for the co-hosts. she takes a step towards Italy & rests a finger under his chin "you seem worthy of my evil army young one, that innocent stature of yours will be shattered when I'm finished..." her eyes shine red & Italy's start to match hers, until Germany pushed him away & knocks Tori out with his fist. Italy falls to the ground, also out cold. Romano runs to his little brother & lifts him up bridal style, setting him on the couch trembling. the co- hosts eyes also glow a devilish red & their clothes turn black, their skin removing all imperfections. EID leaps towards Romano & sinks her teeth into his neck.

Then Spain wakes up, sweating & shaking, screaming at the top of his lungs. he looks around & sees he's in his T.O.D assigned bedroom & not the living-room. Romano runs over & shakes the screaming nation "Bastard, Bastard what happened dammit?!" Spain looks at him panting, & then hugs him tightly, Romano grunts in response to the sudden embrace "What the hell happened Spain?!" "Oh it was awful! all of the girls were these... vampire things & one of them tried to eat you! Tori almost turned Italy into one & EID tried to get you!" he sobbed into the Italian's shoulder. Romano started shushing him & rubbed circles on his back, trying to sooth the older man "It's alright, I'm not dead am I?"

then Tori runs into the room clad in Micky mouse booty pajama shorts & a pink tank top, her hair in a braid instead of a ponytail "What's with the screaming Spain?" Spain looks to her & sees she's normal again "I- Y-" Romano cut him off "he had a nightmare about you & the other host chicks turning into vampires & trying to eat us all" he replied bluntly. Tori got a look of sincere concern & walked over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Spain "It's alright Espana, No-one's getting eaten... now why dont you head to sleep, huh?" she smiled soothingly. he nods silently. When Tori left Romano quickly kissed his forehead & went back to his bed. Spain slept good until morning then...

At around 7:30am the alarm clocks sprung to life in all of the rooms. Jolting awake all but Italy & Greece. Meg knew this would happen & walked into their shared room with two cups of water, dumping one on each of them. they spring awake stuttering & shivering from the cold liquid "Time to get up guys" she smiled sweetly & skipped off. when all of the countries were in the kitchen they saw Tori flipping through a cook book. "Whacha doin IA13?" Finland asked sweetly, startling the teenager "Oh uh I'm looking for what to make for breakfast!" she responded, returning to the pages of the recipe literature. "How about... Pancakes!" Canada, America & Prussia immediately said "YES" In unison, being the pancake lovers. She chuckled & went to the fridge "Alright, pancakes it is! Canada can you get me some maple syrup from your secret stash please?" He nodded & ran off to his & America's room to get it. she pulled out the ingredients & measured them out, putting them into the mixing bowl as they should go. she then turned on the stove at 350 degrees & put a pan on it. she then began making the food...

After breakfast, the nations all got rushed into the living-room for the next part of Truth or Dare. EID handed the glitter infested note cards to Tori so she could read off the dares.

"Alright, this one's from Meg, so I'll let her read it!" she handed the cards to Meg & she read:

**New dares: **  
** Ukraine: *brings her in* I dare you to walk past France 12 times in only your underwear. He is not allowed to touch you.**  
** France: YOUR FULL ATTENTION MUST BE ON UKRAINE. And if you act like a perv to her then Vamp has an hour to do whatever she wants to you.**  
** Romano: My friends and I made up a nickname for you! We call you Spain's little Roma tomato. (...I never said it was the best nickname ever...)**  
** Russia: *gives him a sunflower* *with Russian accent* From one mother Russia to another, da? J**  
** Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia: Are you aware another nickname for the three of you is the Trembling Trio?**  
** Lithuania and Poland: I am fully convinced I am somehow your daughter. I look like Poland but with darker, wavier hair and Lithuania's eyes, I act like both of you, AND I have Polish and Lithuanian roots.**

"Alright Ukraine, walk past France twelve times in just your underwear, dont worry, if he hurts you then me & Mother Russia... get a new punching bag!" creepy blue ora. Ukraine uncertainly walks into the dressing-room & comes out in just her underwear. France gets his creepy laugh & Tori glares at him "touch her, you die!" he winced & nodded. Ukraine got to 3 times before France pulled her by the waist into a kiss. Tori & Russia weren't having that, they dragged the French-man away & Hungary got Ukraine all fixed up from her attack & dressed. when the two French punisher's returned they had matching creepy oras & bloody weapons at hand. Russia sat down & Tori turned to Romano "Meg & her friends have a nickname for you!" "...What is it?" "Spain's little Roma Tomato!" Romano dead-panned. "Of coarse..." Meg skips over to Russia & hands him a sunflower, saying in a Russian accent "From one mother Russia to another, da?" Russia smiled & gave her some Vodka. Tori then turns to the Baltics "Did you know that you three are known as the 'trembling trio'?" "W- why are we c- called that?" Latvia asks, they're all trembling. "Un-important, now, Poland & Lithuania! Meg's yall's love child!" "I'm like, so the fabu mom!" guess who said that.

"Next set of dares!" she pulled out the next note card & read the name "This one's from AwesomeWest!:"

**England: I dare you to make out with America.**  
** Prussia: Would you rather be locked in a room with Hungary for an hour or drink the worst beer ever made?**  
** Russia: Which is better; Vodka or China?**  
** (If it's okay)Norway: I dare you to confess your love to Denmark.**

Meg walked up to her Russian buddy & asked "Vodka or China?" he thought for a minute "Hm... China da. becoming one is better, da?" "Alright England! MAKE OUT WIT AMERICA!" America pulled him into a kiss immediately "Wow... that was fast... PRUSSIA! Bad beer or Hungary?" "Bad beer tota-" cue the frying pan to the face... "NORWAY!" Tori ran up to him "Confess your true feelings for Denmark!" gives him dah truth powder. "I love Denmark" Tori smirked & Denmark smiled brightly "OMG REALLY NORGE?!" "Yes, I've liked you since we first met..." the Danish boy pulled him into a big fat kiss, EID covering Icy's eyes "thanks EID!" Tori smiled.

she then thought for a minute "MY TURN!" She got her epic creepy ora "Finland! do the France flirty thing!" "...huh?" "Blow a kiss to the girlies!" Finland shrugged & blew a kiss to the audience, surrounded by pink flowers. the Finland fan-girls squealed. Sweden fainted from blood loss."Next! Italy you do same!" Italy suddenly got a very seductive look, looking to the audience & blowing a kiss to them, surrounded by red hearts. Italy fan-girls faint from happiness & Germany gets a MAJOR nose bleed & faints (Germany you perv!) "Roma! wanna top that?" Romano smirks & walks up next to Italy, blowing a heart stopping kiss surrounded by flowers & hearts & stuff, & the crowd goes WILD! Spain faints with his Swedish & German companions, thinkin dirty thoughts. Tori smiled & turned to Austria "HACK DAH PIANO ARISTO-PRISS!" Austria spits out his champagne (where did he get that?) "WHAT?!" "You heard me!" pulls out a battle axe (that so is not Spain's!) & hands it to Austria. he sighs & walks out of the room, we hear a large crashing sound & he comes back with the broken pieces to the piano. "Thanks Hun!"

"That's all or today folks!" EID pulled Hungary to the camera "Review for dah Yaoi mah disciples!" Tori then shut o the camera & got all of the nations to bed.

**this is the LONGEST chapter I'v ever written! I hope it's filled the huge void in your T.O.D-less lives! THANK YOU FOR DAH LUV! Flames WILL be used to teach Japan how to make proper S'mores!  
Italy: Dare & truth!  
Germany: ITALY!  
Italy: WHAT! She offered to let me get pasta if I said it! *cries*  
**


	6. Chapter 6 (part 1)

**A/N: Hey yall! the warning today; this chapter WILL contain horror! *mwahahahahahaha!*  
Italy: Ah! GERMANYSHE'SBEINGCREEPYI'MSOSCAREDHEEEEEEEEELP!  
Germany: *deadpans* Insane-assylum-13 does not own Hetalia, creepy pasta, or any of the co-hosts.**

All of the nations were ushered into the livingroom, abit hastier than usual. when they were all seated, the hostesses all stood infront of them with big, fat smiles on their faces. "Uh... what's with the creepy look?" Denmark asked "Simple, new dares" Tori responded, reading over the dares:

**Yesh I did. I got my new dares now.**  
** All: Watch an episode of Hannah's 'My Drunk Kitchen'. I recommend either her Superbowl Special or her MRE episode.**  
** England: Sit on America's lap all chapter. (USUK FTW!)**  
** Canada: *hugs* Yay, hugs...And what is the first thing you would do if everyone suddenly noticed you?**  
** France: Go the whole chapter without being affectionate to ANYONE. Unless a dare says to.**  
** All: Pick three of the following challenges to do (One team of three nations per challenge, no one can be in more than one group): Cinnamon challenge, baby food challenge, salt and ice challenge, Sprite and banana challenge, Coke and Mentos challenge, frozen t-shirt challenge, ketchup challenge.**  
** America: I know you don't like tea tea, but do you like iced/sweet tea? Cause Southerners really seem to like it.**  
** Prussia: Either admit you aren't awesome, or face the wrath of an angry Hungary for twenty minutes. **  
** Hungary: When did you first get into yaoi and what nations do you ship?**  
** Romano: What's with all the tsundere crap?**  
** Axis Powers: Read Episode 23.5. (Italy, it won't happen. Don't worry. Who am I kidding, he'll flip anyway. What was I doing? Oh, yeah.)**  
** Allies: Read The Lost Episode.**

** Yes, I love creepypasta.**

"Alright, let's do The Lost Episode first, Allies, come with me to the computer room!" they followed her to a room with 9 computers, the walls were grey & the floor navy blue carpeted. "Everyone pick a computer & I'll put the story on!" the Allies sat down & turned on their computers, Tori sat at the admin computer & put the story on all of the computers used:

_About 2 weeks ago, I was derping around the internet as I always did. It was 2:34 AM, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch some Hetalia. I saw there was a new episode that had just been released a little over an hour ago. I found it strange because usually I would be notified when a new episode came out, but I didn't think much of it. Probably just a glitch._

_I clicked on the video and it took me to the episode. The thumbnail was Canada. I got excited. The episode was titled "Remember My Name Now?" I blinked a few times. That was a really strange name for a Hetalia episode. I clicked play. The usual dramatic intro played first, instead of a quick clip playing first. Once the intro ended, the screen went black for a moment. Then the camera focused in on Canada, who was holding Kumajiro. I got excited again._

_They were in a meeting, but the strange thing was, only Canada, England, America, and France were there. Family meeting maybe? Probably America finally confessing his love for England. I giggled lightly at my own thoughts and continued watching._

_"There's TWO Americas?" England scratched his head._

_"No, no silly that is America and that is Canada." France said, "I remember since Canada has my gorgeous hair." He flipped his hair in a flirtatious manner._

_A big irk mark appeared on Canada's head, which was really unusual for him. He slowly rose up from the table where they were all sitting, the rest of them looking at him._

_"Why can't you ever rememeber who I am..." Canada growled._

_Kumajiro looked up and blinked, "Hm.. who are you?"_

_An demonic aura came from Canada, which was also extremely unusual. I smiled. This must be the episode where Canada finally tells them all off! I got REALLY excited then._

_Canada reached into his pocket, revealing a large knife. England, America, and France all looked terrified._

_This episode was so strange.. nothing like the rest of them.. I didn't want to watch anymore of it. I paused it and clicked x on the browser, but it poped back up, at exactly the same place I had paused it. I continuously pressed x and the same thing happened over and over again._

_I finally gave up and hesitantly pressed play again. It began playing as it was before, Canada holding the large knife. The video began getting staticy, it got very blurry and began fading and out and having rather faint audio. I could hardly make out the words anyone was saying anymore. I heard two words ; "Remember" and "Kill"._

_The video slowly faded to black, as if it were over. Just as I was about to close the tab, the video popped back up. My eyes widened._

_It was no longer blurry or staticy at all. America, England, and France were all on the floor, dead. The entire room was splattered in blood. Kumajiro sat on the table, also covered in blood, but he was still alive. Canada stood over them, panting and holding the bloody knife in his hand. He dropped the knife and turned to Kumajiro._

_"Do you know who I am?" He asked him in his normal shy and quiet tone of voice._

_Kumajiro nodded, "You are Canada."_

_Canada smiled adorably and picked Kumajiro up, "Let's get you a bath. Then I will take one."_

_Kumajiro nodded._

_Canada suddenly gazed into the camera, looking so cute I almost squeed though I was terribly disturbed._

_"Now do you remember my name, bitch?" He said, as the camera faded out and the normal credits played._

Everyone stared shocked at the story in front of them, & then looked to Canada (I thought he'd be in the Allies) with horrified expressions. "M- M- Mattie... W- what the HELL WAS THAT?!" America yelled & hid behind England, who hid behind France, then the three hid behind Tori. China vomited & passed out & Russia smiled at Canada "good job, da?" Tori used her (newly found) author powers to put the allies in the living-room & the Axis in the computer room with her. she reset the computers & sat the Axis down, before turning on the next story:

_'As I went through the 'Episode Choice' option though, I found something really weird in between episode 23 and 24; for those who don't know it's the 'Liechtenstein and Switzerland' episodes, very cute indeed~ and the 24th has the conclusion of the Axis on an Island arc.. thing. But there was another square choice like an episode, but there really wasn't a title next to it, saying what number it was or what the episode was about. Though it wasn't that it was untitled that caught my interest, but the screen-shot of it. It was Italy smiling, looking upwards in a content daze (his eyes actually OPENED mind you!) with glistening eyes and what looked like sand, like perhaps he was laying on it._

_This blew my friggin mind, for this was something new! I craved for new things in a fandom, always! Perhaps this was a hidden chapter I wasn't aware of, like a bonus episode! I bit my lip and trembled with excitement, and I knew I had this all to myself. Wait until my friends heard about this! I was going to be more knowledgeable than anyone else! Of course… when I look back, I wish that I wouldn't have found it._

_Without much ado, I clicked the 'select' button on my remote to watch it. The title animation appeared as always, the large orchestra blaring out for a few seconds to show the Japanese katakana of 'HETALIA' with 'Axis Powers' next to it. Soon after it shifted to the view of the island that the axis were stranded on, Japan and Germany sitting against a shade of the tree while Italy just laid in the sand, soaking up sun with that cute dumb look on his face._

_Now before I go on, I've read stories like this before about lost episodes of cartoons (stories that I didn't believe in until now honestly), and I know how they went off about it being in extremely bad quality, but this actually wasn't too bad. Sure it wasn't the *best* quality; it was still quite pixelated from being ripped off a site, then burned onto a disc, but it was okay. The sound was just a tad muffled, nothing too out of the ordinary. Of course, this just kinda made it creepier later on when it was able to be seen better... but I'll get to that in a bit._

_Back to the episode, while Italy was sunbathing in his jacket and shorts, the camera cut over to Germany and Japan, though they both looked a tad... upset, if not a bit worried. And then they started to speak… two things through me off. One, there was no subtitles, so I had zero idea what they were talking about, and two… their voices were actually those who voiced them in the series. I was extremely impressed of such raw footage, though I was a bit miffed there were no subs. Oh well, as long as Hiroki Yasumoto (Germany's seiyuu) kept talking, I was happy all of the way._

_The two seemed to be chatting about something serious, Germany clutching his stomach from time to time in pain as Japan would nod and set a hand on his stomach as well. My guess was that they had run out of steady food on the item so they were starving. That was kind of a downer to start the episode on, but it was only the beginning there was probably a fun way to get food later on! Just then Italy had called out, having the two of them look up to where he was, which was now currently running around in the ocean. He waved to them, and the two of them waved back unenthusiastically before the other went back to just playing in the sun and water._

_I didn't notice this until then, but the only thing playing in the background of this was the ocean's waves, something not uncommon but it certain kept the atmosphere kind of stoic, especially when the focus was to the hungry and worried nations in the shade. But either way I was too sucked up in just the beautiful new material I didn't question it. I didn't even care that I didn't know the bulk of it; I mostly cared for the actions anyway._

_The nations were quiet for a while, before Japan had seemed to ask something and Germany look to him in shock, almost exclaiming before being quietly hushed by the island nation, making him whisper the line instead. Ooh what was Japan thinking, I thought~ But Japan had repeated the Japanese statement in a more quieter and clearer tone, not taking his eyes off Italy in the water. For a few moments the two of them discussed the issue, obviously talking about the Italian, though soon enough the two of them nodded in agreement. At that moment, even though it was just for a few seconds, Germany had made the saddest face I had ever seen… like he could burst out to tears at any moment but kept it back. Honestly I inwardly flipped my shit at such emotion, even if it was short, though it made me wonder even more what brought it on!_

_The scene changed to night time, the three nations huddled around the fire for warmth, though they seemed at least content with their jackets on. As usual, Italy was fast asleep next to it, sleeping contently while leaving the other two nations to their thoughts. Still, only the sound of the oceans crashing against the shore was heard in the background as the two were silent, though soon enough the camera panned over them giving each other a subtle nod._

_In unison, the two stood up, going over to Italy and picking him up very carefully, not wanting to wake him up. At this point I was extremely confused, what were they planning to do with him? Were they going to a new location? Quietly, they shuffled the sleeping nation over to the ocean, and carefully set him in face down, Japan setting his hands over the others head so to keep it still below the water's surface. It didn't take long until Italy began to thrash around, bubbles popping furiously on the water next to his head, only having Japan press down harder while Germany was looking away with eyes closed and lip being bitten onto, hard._

_While this was going on, my mouth was hanging ajar. Japan and Germany… were drowning Italy?! Why?! As I just watched this insanity, I recognized the words 'gomennasai, Italia' come from Japan. 'Sorry, Italy.' What the hell?!_

_About fifteen seconds later, which felt like almost forever of watching the poor nation, Italy's limbs fell with a plop in the water, the bubbles ceasing to rise anymore. The deed was done. But why?! Japan and Germany picked up the waterlogged Italy and brought him back to shore, placing him down next to the fire. While Germany sat aside, just staring at the fire as if contemplating what they just did, Japan unsheathed his sword and kneeled down next to the corpse, taking off his own jacket and setting it aside. With one more look to the blonde before back down, Japan took a deep breath before making an incision from the base of his neck all the way down to his bellybutton, cutting in a bit more so he was able to flip the skin back to reveal the bloody organs of the once living nation._

_At this, I had to pause the episode, feeling quite lightheaded at this. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, I read and look at gory Hetalia stuff… but seeing it down in Studio Deen's style, and done in official voices (or if its fake.. a really good artist and very good sound a-likes), it was just way too surreal for me. And while I had the TV paused, I had a good chance to look at Italy's insides (god that sounds so weird as I type this), and they just looked so *real*. Not that they were hypercammed but as if the artist had stared at the inside anatomy of a person for hours, drawing every little curve to making it realistic._

_I wanted to stop watching, I wanted to just turn it off and abandon that TV with the DVD inside. But I was already too far in; I had to see this through to the end. It would haunt me for the rest of my life if I stopped here. After taking a short breather and drinking some water, I pressed play on my remote to resume the madness._

_Instantly I was greeted by a 'sluuuurp' sound of Japan sliding his hand into Italy's body and pulling out one of the organs out of place, it looking like the liver (with it so detailed it was hard not to mistake the organ). Japan sighed as he cut off the connecting strand with his sword and set the mess of an organ onto the others discarded jacket before going back in and setting aside a kidney, both of them. While Japan searched around, Germany reached over to some sharpened sticks he seemed to have gathered earlier and penetrated the sharp end through each organ that Japan had laid out. With a saddened sigh, he set the organ-kabobs on a range on the fire so it could get cooked, which I didn't know how that was even possible._

_Once more, after a seemingly long period of time, Germany pulled the now cooked liver from the fire while handing Japan - who accepted it with his arms still blood smeared - a kidney. Both of them were in silence before Japan murmured 'itadakimasu' and both took a large bite from it. Ugh it still makes me feel weird when I think about seeing that scene… but that lightheadedness faded as I heard something that made me gasp._

_'….Doitsu?...Nihon?...'_

_The both of them turned in shock, the camera panning over to show that Italy was awake. What!? How was he awake?! They drowned him! Or was he just unconscious? Hell, I wasn't even sure what was going on, and it seemed like the other two had no idea either. Germany and Japan tried to explain themselves, but Italy began to grow more panicked, slowly getting what was happening and he began to scream, in pain, fear, sadness, I couldn't even pinpoint what emotion was there. But it was so weird to hear him like that, it almost sounded like the man voicing him was in a large amount of pain himself._

_Germany and Japan went over him, trying to get him to be quiet. Though after the large confusion of everyone yelling at once, Germany was the one to finally scream for everyone to be quiet, shaking Italy to try to make him quiet, resulting to just tugging the curl to make him stop momentarily. At this point, when I should have laughed, I was practically at the point of tears._

_Germany talked, trying to appear strong and try to explain their situation. My guess of the situation was, there was no food left, so they were going to eat Italy since he was the weakest. Though he was a nation, right? They were all nations! Why did they have to resort to that? Was that why Italy woke up?_

_Soon enough, Italy gave an understanding nod, whimpering in pain and fear as well. He sputtered out something, pausing at a point to cough, blood drooling down his chin. Now it was Japan's turn to talk, seeming to try to comfort him in a soothing tone. And after his small speech, Italy nodded once more before looking down, seeing that Germany was gripping his hand tightly. With another nod from the German and Japanese nation, Japan went back over and scooped his hand into his now somewhat functioning body, pulling and cutting out his spleen and setting it aside._

_Italy almost screamed, reduced to a sort of mixture of whimpering and sobbing, the camera cut to a view of his and Germany's hand becoming more constricted against each other. The shot panned up to the frowning Germany, who once glanced to Japans work before speaking again, calling Italy's attention. He spoke for a bit, trying to smile, and soon Italy smiled back at him, for once in the series actually opening his eyes to reveal their golden honey color and called him the familiar word he used to call him 'captain'._

_Then there was a time skip and soon, a large portion of organs was lying on Italy's jacket, things I could recognize being intestines, pancreas, bladder, practically everything but the brain, lungs and heart. Japan wiped an arm to his forehead, smearing it with blood accidentally before impaling them on sticks and sticking near the fire. He turned back to Germany, who was still holding Italy's hand. He crawled over to get a closer look, and Italy had seemed to pass on again, his eyes lightly glistening and staring blankly upwards with a small smile on his face._

_This shot was the very one showed in the menu._

_Japan looked up to Germany, seeing that he was frowning, blue eyes glistening with tears as he still tried to get over having this happen to him. Japan set a hand on his shoulder, murmuring something seemingly comforting, making Germany nod in agreement and sigh shakily. Japan frowned lightly at this before he moved aside, grabbing the dead Italian's free hand and squeezing it lightly saying something to Germany before looking to the fire where the organs were roasting. Germany glanced back to the fire for a moment before looked up to the sky where Italy was staring, the camera panning upwards to it, past the stars and everything until it was completely black.'_

As you could guess, Italy was freaking out. he screamed a blood curdling scream, cried & ran to the other side of the room. When Germany tried to explain that it wouldn't happen Italy backed farther away from him & Japan, apparently scared of them now. "N- no! Go away! ROMA!" He cried & ran out of the room, great.

Tori looked at the duo in guilt "I- I didn't know he'd... react like this, I- I'm gunna talk to EID right now alright..." she looked about to cry for putting the Italian boy in so much fear. pulling out a walkie talkie & talking into it "EID you didn't tell me he'd react like that what the hell?!" her voice was in extreme panic. EID's voice spoke on the other line "I'm seeing it right now Tori, he's sobbing into Romano's shirt about his friends eating him & stuff, & Romano's apparently gunna go out for vengeance!" "What do I do?! I d- I dont want them to be scarred for l- life here!" she was crying now too. Germany & Japan were trying to think of a way to get Italy to trust them again, so far, nothing had sprung up.

The girls thought for a minute before Tori shouted "I'VE GOT IT!" "Huh? what is it?" "I'll erase his memory of the episode!" "T- that's a great Idea!" so, with her author magic, Tori rubbed her hands together & clapped them with a sonic BOOM. everyone but the Hosts were rendered unconscious. "I- I did it!" they waited for the countries to wake up before they could continue.

When they all woke up, none of them had memory of the stories they read. Tori deemed this a good time to read the next dare "R- Romano, what's with all the tsunder crap?" she was still shaky from her emotional switch not too long ago "What do you mean? I ain't tsunder dammit!" he yelled, Germany & Japan were helping Italy with an apparent 'dream' about the two eating his organs & stuff. "Never mind, America!" "Yes!" "Do you drink sweet iced tea?" "Yes I do! it's the hero drink!" "I thought soda was the Hero drink?" "There are many hero drinks!" "Alright! Prussia! admit you're unawesome or face Hungary's wrath!" evilly laughs "Uh... I- I- I'm unawesome..." "YAY!" Tori throws confetti in the air. "Next! everyone watch an episode of Hanna's 'My Drunken Kitchen'!" "Sounds like angeleterre's kitchen to me..." French laugh "FRANCE!" England shouted. Tori separated them & turned on the episode with her author powers, it projected onto the blank wall. she decided to put on the ice-cream episode, when it was over, many countries were doubled over in laughter, others were snickering, & the rest were confused by all of this.

Tori turned to the camera "since It's getting too long, this chappie's gunna have a second part! see yall tomorrow!"

**A/N: I know I know, I'm the most hated author on fan fiction, DONT RUB IT IN!**

**Finland: Review!**


End file.
